custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DeathToAll
—The CBW Community Team Welcom to the wiki!! If you have any questions, ask me or an administor! (I think I might be turning into this places welcomer...) Welcome Welcome to CBW. I wish you luck in your creations and stories. Nuju of Ice 16:35, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Hello! I saw your mocs! Your a good mocest! You should get involved and talk to the community ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 00:28, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Epic M.O.Cs dude! I wonder how Sulfeidax stands with all that construction on the upper body. Awesome MOCS man! Collector1 Please, link to videos instead of uploading them. Thank you. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 13:11, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Yo. Wassup? I like your story about you Moc Sulfeirus. But his Evil Pales in Comparison to Teravicus, Dark king of Evil. >:D what exactly are your somewhat evil MOC's motives. I would be interested to know Invitations! :D Would you like to join The Ignika League? And, more importantly, That Devious Club? Here's my invite: Hope you accept to both. :) --''ThatDevil ''(Bionicle MOC Battle Wiki) 09:26, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Interesting. My Self MOc's Motives are Unknown. He just Desires above all else to Destroy the Omniverse (All Realms of Existence). But it doesn't really make much sense on hoe He created evil. Evil has always been around. It was never created. it's always just there. If he created Evil, Then how did he become evil before he created it. I like the Fact you base him off of Lucifer. Teravicus is Based of Of Morgoth, From the Silmarillion. Teravicus is Literally Evil Itself haven taken physical form. He represents all the bad in Eru (God). He has many servants in his service. He will stop at nothing to destroy all life. Hence the Name, "The Bane of Existence." I know I just wanted to let you know what my self MOc was. I can let you keep your story While I try to fit mine into others. I don't want to get in a "My MOC is more evil than yours" fight. Its Just That I created Teravicus as The Physical Form of Evil itself. Thx Bro. I know what you mean. It kind of bothers me when people say that their MOCs are the Most Evil, And they don't really have any proof. and how can someone say that their MOc is the most Evil MOC ever if it started out good. That means they're not Completely Evil. But thx for the Compliment on Teravicus :D BTW I kinda left out a bit when I said what Teravicus was. I know the Whole Evil Incarnate thing so Iused something less and created Teravicus as The SOURCE of all evil. He'ss still evil In physical form though :3 kk I added a full body shot Thx. Hey, Do you want to Have Sulfeirous and The Dark king have an Alliance. Together, their Combined Power should a 1000 times more capable Defeating Godmaster in an Instance, Since Teravicus's Strength is a bit less if not Equal to Godmaster. I din't exactly mean Combine the two together I meant make an Alliance. If they fused together, The Clashing Evil Energies would be chaotic. Anyway I think Godmaster would have some trouble facing The Dark King since Teravicus is Basically half of Eru (God), Therfore being somewhat All powerful in a sense. The Only thing that could completely wipe out Godmaster is if Teravicus and his Brother, Annotar, fused back together into Eru. Its ok that you don't want to make an alliance. Besides, it would never last. Teravicus is The source of Evil and Destruction, so he would just destroy Everything, Not reduce it to dust, not conquer, but completely Obliterate until there's nothing left. I know. But I wanted Teravicus to represent Evil in all Dimensions (Omiverse) so I came up with the story, "Hey, why not try to expand upon his Story to make him different from all the Other Evil MOCs" And I kinda imagined Eru as not a physical Being. He's just Eternal. can't be seen, but can be felt or what not. I have checked out your Sulfeirus MOC. Its quite Interesting. What I meant by Expand his story was make it somewhat Original and not like Other MOCs stories where they make short and simple. I plan on making a bit complex with detail. Yay! :) I'll add you to the page & the template! :D --''ThatDevil ''(Bionicle MOC Battle Wiki) 06:19, March 16, 2011 (UTC) interesting. Teravicus has always wanted top Destroy Everything because it is his nature. He's The God of destruction, so There doesn't really need to be any motives. All that I know is that he hates life and wishes for the Complete Obliteration of Everything. He has many servants in his use, One of his most Loyal and Fearsome being Dark Chaos, King of Demons. Teravicus has absolutely no Remorse for what he has done and no Mercy towards any livng thing. I've already come up with a sad ending for my series, But I won't explain what happens. Indeed. Though Teravicus has Always Been Evil Itself, His Past is Kinda Tragic. He's somehwat Of a Tragic villain, Having lost his only Love to death. Thats partly why he's determined to Destroy both Life and Death. Yes. Exactly. You feel sad for Teravicus cause he lost his love, but know you Ultimately fear Even more because he has Nothing left to lose. Nothing to hold him back. Nothing to stop from Destroying Everything. BTW I got a New MOC page up. No he's actually based off of Gothmog, Lord of The Balrogs, and Saurons only equal in Rank. Lieutenant of Morgoth. Indeed. Just Like Gothmog, Dark Chaos is Somewhat of a fallen Maiar, or Angel. Corrupted by The Dark Powers and turned into a machine of death whos only desire is to kill. I have another MOC that was based off of Sauron, But i won't reveal him yet. BTW I have created a new Title for Teravicus .There are Dark Ones, The most powerful Evil Beings in their respective Universe. Dark lords, The Greatest evil beings in their Multiverses, And Finally, Dark King, The Title of The Most Powerful and Evil of all Beings in the Omniverse. Indeed. Teravicus Is currently in an Unknown Dimension, Fighting off My good MoCs. BTW I also have a super Toa. His name has been lost to time, so He is just called, "Scar", due to the scar given to him by Dark Chaos on his golden Hau. I wouldn't say that Teravicus is more powerful Than Sulfeirus but I could guess they are pretty much Equal in terms of Sheer Power. This user, Sulfeirus, has been deemed worthy to join BIONICLE FTW!!, join or else. From your friend, Jman98. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 04:03, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Updated Dark Chaos Bio. Now you know what his history is Wrote an Article about Evil, So check it out if you want to. sorry I meant Category not article Her Name was Kaline. She was one of Annotars top Angels, and was known as "Queen of Heaven". This is one of those Many Cases in Which "Opposites Attract". For the First Time Ever, The Dark king knew what it was to love another. However, the Other Angels dissaproved of Their relationship, Yet could do nothing to stop it without offending Teravicus. And Trust me. You do not, and I mean DO NOT, want to piss off Teravicus. It was only when Teravicus offered her the Chance to become his wife, and queen of Evil, That The other Angels finally went to Annotar himself. They Pleaded with Annotar to do something, for They themselves were offended how one of their Greatest could fall in love with Evil itself. And so, In the only Act Of Cruelty ever Commited by Annotar, He gave his angels the power and Authority to Destroy Kaline's Essence. And they Did. Just as Kaline was about to accept, They came, Trumpets Blaring, Distracting the Dark King long enough for One of them to take His loves Essence and Destroy, Wiping her from Existence, never to return or Exist again. In The Greatest rage ever seen by Immortal eyes, the Dark King Completely Destroyed More than half of The Omniverse. The Blast was so pwerful, It could be felt By Annotar Himself, who resided on The far side of The Omniverse. Now, With nothing left to lose, Teravicus resumed his goal of completely destroying Life, Death, and Everything Else. sorta. But i wouldn't day that Teravicus is Like Anakin. I'd say he's more like Morgoth since there was this one story about how Morgoth wanted to make one of the Valar or Maiar, Can't remember which, his queen, so she killed her physical form. I just changed the story a bit to make it more Tragic. And about the Power Teravicus wileds. Teravicus doesn't draw his powerf rom Evil, its quite The opposite. Teravicus is half of God so he draws his power from himslef since he's a Self sustaining ball of Dark energy. And Evil Draws power from him, not the opposite. BTW I have kinda come up with my own story that kinda includes Godmaster and what not. I'll explain later. I undertsand. I'm not going to make him less powerful or different than he is. Because Eru was the First Being. He had all the Emotions of Regular Organisms. Happines, Joy, Sadness, Anger, etc.Annotar is all of his good emotions and his desire to create, and Teravicus is all of his bad emotions and his the natural urge to destroy your mistakes. Teravicus Sees life, death, and existence as a HUGE mistake, and He's The Solution. Besides, This Story takes place before your Existence, cause their have been a total of 5 Periods of Existence. The one yours take splace in is the 5th,. The other 4 were destroyed by Teravicus. My story takes place in the 4th, the one preceeding yours. I know. I'll explain it later since there's too much to say for now. I'm about to. BTW did you check out the page I created about the Ankenz/ Anken is not a person, its a group. They're basically the Angels of my Story like the Maiar were of Tolkien's. I'll probably make o MOC of one of them and use that as a picture. BTW almost done writing Annotar's article. A Bit, but I kinda had to use a Rahkshi head for this since he's Teravicus's Brother. Besides. He looks like a Hood version of The Dark King. *good Created the MOC page of my Sauron MOC GIMP 2. its free indeed... hehehe.... Go ahead, it says how on the page. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 18:49, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I know. I've already upgraded him a bit, made his lower legs and upper boy Custom, Like Tervicus. I'm just looking for some armor that wold fit and not look wierd on him. Let's hope so ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 19:59, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey, could you please read my first comment? Thanks. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 00:47, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Try for help. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 00:50, March 21, 2011 (UTC) hey dude the slicer wanted me to tell you that labeling characters as "good" or "Evil" is Violation of the Neautrality Policy. idk what he's talking about, but I think you should make some changes. ok. I read the Neatrality policy and it says that Urers can't Say their MOCs are evil, that it is supposed to be left up to the viewer. Thats Why i put a little thing in my Trivia to let them know. sure. same here ._. sure. As long as you put for what he really is, like you did with Sulfeirus and Furiax. Just put him as the Source of evil, since that is basically what he is. oh. hmm o.o Sephidrone You'd have to ask the author, if he's still around. It's up to him. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 19:03, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Then the answer is no by default. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 21:30, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Sulfeirus can't create evil, Sulfeirus, with good always being there, for without evil, there is no good, and Vice Versa--'Evilkitteh' 02:44, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey, wanna join an RP on mibbit--'Evilkitteh' 02:55, March 27, 2011 (UTC) cool. I read on how you changed it and it kinda does make much more sense, since good and evil have always existed. you could say that the evil locked away by Godmaster was Teravicus, though it wasn't exactly Teravicus since my story take place far, far earlier before the bionicle Universe.I'll explain when I put in teravicus's Bio. Let me give you a little Explanation of what i meant. Teravicus was the First and Greatest form that Evil took. Since Evil no longer exists as Teravicus, it has taken many different forms, But can never again take a form as great as Teravicus. You'll see when i finish My series on youtube. I understand where your coming from. Its just that Time has begun and ended almost 5 times. Eru, The original Creator God, Created time and Existence much, much before the Existence Godmaster came into being. There were 5 periods of Existence. The first 4 were destroyed by The dark king, Sto Time and Existence where both destroyted, but not forever. So we can still say that godmaster is Eternal in a sense of him being since the Beginning of the 5th Period of Existance, when the The Teravicus and Annotar that we knew where no longer existing in the forms they once had. No matter what incarnation Good and Evil take, They will have no memory as existing as these two, only that they once had an Extremely Powerful form and that they want to attempt to become this again, though they try so in vain, since The power of Good and Evil has been Hugely Decreased since..... well.. That would reveal everything too soon. And I do somewhat like how you try to balance it out with Sulfeirus. I understand. Its just that Eru was the Original Creator God. And your not being annoying. You could just say that Godmaster didn't do much during the first 4 periods since he was probably coming with his own Ideas for an multiverse of his own. and my series will be up before or by July 22nd Not exactly its a super toa with the Appearence of a Toa of Fire named "Scar". He's named that because of the Scar on his mask and face given to him By Dark Chaos. and thx. not really. he's not really based off of anyone. I came up with him myself yes. My whole series will be stopmotion. I'll edit the pics with GIMP to add effects. yeah that is a good pic of Sauron and Lucifer would look like that. On Teravicus's Page, you can see the pic I got his appearence off of. The "witness" thing sounds alright to me, but whcih battle are you describing, The First One, Between Annotar and Teravicus, or the Last One, Between all (or most, since Godmaster didn't Participate) the Forces of good vs Teravicus. Cause Sulfeirus and Optimal weren't around since they were Created AFTER Godmaster Created the His Multiverse. Well, I wouldn't Say That Godmatser knew EXACTLY what the outcome would be since no one knew, Since Fate and Destiny wre not allowed to take part in this battle since it would be an Unfair Advantage to the Other Combantant Eru kinda would be the same But fate and Destiny were not allowed to interfere so Eru predicted Two Outcomes. One: Annotar would Prevail and Evil would be Destroyed Forever. Two: Teravicus Would Prevail, and Everything would Cease to Exist. Eru also Predicted Many Other Outcomes, But these two were the Most Likely to Happen. Teravicus Also knew of these Outcomes, Since He And Annotar Both Knew Everything Eru did, Since they were the two halves of him. But Teravicus, Unlike Sulfeirus, Is Not Arrogant And Prideful, Being Somewhat Single-Minded in His Goal To End Everything, hence the Title, "The Bane of Existance" Yes I know, But I Have (or at Least Attempted to have) Made Teravicus Unique From these So Called "Incarnations of Evil". Teravicus has Proven that he is the Dark King of Evil Through His Actions, Not simple Claims. He has Commited HUGE amounts of Unicide (Came up with my own Meaning for that, Means to Kill or Destroy Universes), Shows No remorse in the Killing of Adults, Elderly, or Infants, and will stop at nothing to Complete or Remove those who will Stand in the way of His goal. He is Comletely Single Minded in His Goals and Relishes in The Destruction,Chaos, and death He causes. He is Completely Different From these Others Since he Does Not want to Corrupt, He only Desires to Destroy. TEG logo contest Please enter the Eternal Game logo contest! Varkanax39 00:18, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Interesting. If Teravicus were to be cast into the Dark oblivion, Then He would just stay there and feel, well, Nothing. Teravicus is So Songle-Mided towards his Goal that He doesn't feel things like Pain or Guilt. And Even if it took an Eternity, Teravicus would find a way to Destroy it, since He is a Ball of Energy and would constantly think up Hundreds of Thousands of ways to Destroy this Dimension. I understand where your coming From, But like I said Before, Teravicusdoes not know pain, and, since he is in Fact 1 of two halves of the Ultimate Creator God, He does not know or Feel pain. But Since Evil is No longer in the Form of Teravicus, its other Incarnations and Physical forms can feel pain, Unlike Teravicus, Who didn't Know what it was to feel it. yes. Morgoth Hands never healed after he took the Silmarils from Feanor, for the Light Burned his Hands. Though I'm not entirely Sure that he was in a constant state of Pain. And what i meant By Teravicus not feeling Pain was physical pain, for no one could cause him any Physical Harm. He does however, suffer from being in a constant state of Eternal Emotional Pain, from the Loss of his Love. And I mainly Got Teravicus's Inspiration From orgoth such as his design and history and Titls, such as the Source of All Evil. Indeed. It is in fact, this emotional Pain in which partly Drives the Dark King to Destroy Everything, though most of it contributes to his Nature. Well. The Pain It will inflict on him will only fuel his Desires for Destruction, Increasing His Strength to beyond His Already infinite Capabilities. No Matter what, Teravicus would Find a way to Escape and Anihilate That Dimension, Like so Many Others. I Know. Without Evil, There can be no good. Evil will still exist, it just won't have any Influence on Anythign ever again. I most likely will. I can tell you its gonna take a lot of Pieces. :l . and yes. Even though Eru has no fixed form, this was the form he most commonly appeared in. Al I can say is........ DAMNIT SLICER!!!11!!!ONE11!! Sure, that's fine with me. Shadowmaster 20:04, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Yep. His small stature kinda fits as a fatherly figure to everyone. It also makes him look wise. Sure. Eru does prefer to be left alone, but would enjoy his old friend's company. btw this is what I had in mind of Eru to sound like, except a bit older. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6VTH5SWDFq4&feature=related indeed Its a pretty good Idea. I like it. None know of the location of the door seems like a good idea. Nice job Wow, I had forgotten about that contest. I'll make a blog right now about the winner. :D ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 02:02, April 3, 2011 (UTC) nice. I like how you put flames were the claws used to be. you should upgrade the body a bit to make it larger and to make the hand fit more. I am going to use that idea for Sorvak in my second series.if I can give him fingers, then I shall give him a ring. If not, I'll use a mask or weapon. I know. I just thought it would be coold having him were a custom ring not sure I'd think of something My series probably going to consist of 25 - 30 episodes and shall be a fairly long page on CBW Not entirely sure. Its just that Tolkien has sme very interesting characters and I can't resist making my own MOC versions of them cool sure sweet. The horns should be thin and straight though and look like part of the head, but other than that, its pretty nice. BTW I'll be uploading chapter 1 of my series to CBW in a bit I know but if you look at the pcture on Teravicus's Page you'll see whatI'm talking about My series will be called "War of Terror" It has Toa "Scar" as the Main Protagonist and Dark Chaos as The Somewhat "Main" Antagonist You'll See. P.S There's a reason I Quotations around Main After doing some research, I just came up with an idea for Eru and Godmaster, Like how the Vala, Maia, etc. have classes and orders of their own, Eru and Godmaster are of the Same order, That one being the Highest. I would classify Annotar, Teravicus, Optimal, Sulfeirus in the second highest, with Annotar and Teravicus being somewhat closer to Eru's and Godmaster's since they are both the two halves of Eru. Yes but if you look at the Valar they were created from Eru's thought yet they were not of the same order of him. I understand what you mean. But I'm talking about Power and Knowledge wise. somewhat but they aren't like Eru or Godmaster since Eru is the Perfect Balance of Order and Chaos and Godmaster is completely good. Besides, putting them in the same order would mean that they are equal to Eru and Godmaster in Power, Knowledge, etc. besides. I'm pretty sure that Sulfeirus and Optimal don't know about Teravicus or Annotar, since Godmaster would have most likely kept it a secret, knowing Sulfeirus would attempt to Ressurect Evil as the Dark King. interesting. However, Comparing even the Mightiest of Evil's Incarnations and users Today to Teravicus would be Like Comparing ants to Bagan. Teravicus truly was deserving of the Title "Dark King". However, Not even 1000 Sulfeirus's could have managed to ressurrect the Dark King. BTW Bagan was a Super Monster Whom even Godzilla could barely do any Damage without having to Turn into Super Godzilla. indeed nice. I like the name, sounds like something Tolkien himself would come up with. Tell me, where did you get the Picture?